


Be Gentle

by thegingermidget



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Prostitution, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingermidget/pseuds/thegingermidget
Summary: Lena doesn't want to feel guilty anymore. She needs Supergirl's forgiveness, but where can she go to get it?Lena enlists the help of a stranger to make her feel better for what she's done.





	Be Gentle

Lena wasn’t sure why she had come here. At least, that was what she told herself when she saw the dimly lit establishment located at the address she had found online. Only a neon sign in the window told her that it was open at all. She went inside with a deep breath. 

The woman at the front desk showed her pictures of those who were available. Lena didn’t want to appear overly particular in her choice and made a snap decision quickly. Only later on did she realize that this woman was blonde. A coincidence. 

At the front desk, she had signed a waiver, created a safe word, and was briefed on how this engagement was going to go down. Lena appreciated the lack of other people around. No one to recognize her or make awkward eye contact with.

She didn’t get a first name for the woman she had selected. Lena supposed that was an extra measure of privacy for the employees. The woman looked like her picture, though more tired around the eyes. She wore a black kimono and leaned across the doorway before stepping aside. She invited Lena into the room and told her to take her clothes off, get comfortable. Lena tried not to feel self-conscious while unzipping her dress.

“You’re pretty,” said the woman. “I don’t get to do this with a lot of pretty girls.”

These days, Lena hardly felt like a girl at all anymore. She did now, nervous and excited and entirely out of her depth. 

“It’s okay, you know,” continued the woman, sitting down next to Lena on the bed. “I’m here to make you feel good.” The statement should have sounded ridiculous but it came across wholly sincere. “What should I call you?”

She could have given the woman a fake name, she probably should have. Instead, she was taken aback by the woman’s straightforwardness and said, “Lena.”

“Lena,” said the woman, as though testing it out on her tongue. “A pretty name for a pretty girl. What are we going to do tonight, Lena?”

“I want…” The words died in her throat. What did she want? What was she doing here?

She knew what she wanted. She just didn’t have the words to ask for it. Her eyes searched the room for a distraction.

“You know what we do here? What my specialty is?”

“Yes,” said Lena. She did. That was one of the reasons Lena had chosen this woman in particular. 

“Do you want to be punished, Lena?”

“Yes,” breathed Lena and she almost felt like crying. Lena stood there, her clothes on the floor, feeling cold and not realizing she was shaking. 

“Is that going to make you feel good?”

The woman’s concern brought Lena back into the moment. She nodded and though she didn’t say a word, she was starting to feel confident for the first time since stepping into this place.

“I didn’t get your name,” said Lena, trying to regain her footing. She was being ridiculous and she knew it.

“I didn’t give it,” the woman answered. A cute retort.

“Can I call you Kara?” asked Lena. An hour ago this might have surprised her, embarrassed her, but she was here now and there was no sense in holding back.

The other woman didn’t seem surprised by the request. “If you want,” she said. She rummaged through her closet and seemed to find what she was looking for before closing the doors and taking nothing out.

She sat down on the bed and looked up at Lena. “Have you ever been spanked before?”

“No,” she said, trying to control the tremor in her voice. It was true, she had never been spanked for punishment or sex before. The Luthor’s might have been evil, but Lena had been brought up by au pairs who would never have hit her. 

“Does it sound like something you would like to try?” asked the woman. Kara, she reminded herself. It was going to take a bit of effort to remember that. 

“Yes,” said Lena.

“Alright, I want you to lay down across my lap, stomach facing down.” Lena obeyed, hesitant at first. Her naked chest was flush against Kara’s bare legs. Heat rose in Lena’s face even as she faced away from the woman. 

Kara took her outside leg out from underneath Lena and used it to secure her in place. In the new position, Lena felt her weight shift forward so that she was entirely supported by where her body rested on Kara’s. Her knees went weak and her ass was high and vulnerable in the air. 

“Are you comfortable?” asked Kara. “It’s important that other than where I hit you, you are as comfortable as possible.”

“I feel good,” said Lena and she did. She was almost embarrassed by how good it felt to be held and supported like this. To have another person take her so well in hand.

“Why do you want to be punished, Lena?”

Lena felt her mouth go dry. She hadn’t prepared for an interrogation, even though it was unlikely that that was what Kara was aiming to do. Perhaps this was foreplay and she wasn’t meant to give a serious answer at all, but Kara, this woman who was not the Kara that Lena knew and wanted her to be, had gotten into her head, made her vulnerable and she couldn’t help but be honest.

“I deserve to be punished,” said Lena, sounding desperate. 

“Why?” asked Kara. One hand stroked the flesh of Lena’s ass gently, as though comforting the area she was about to strike. All Lena could focus on was the sensation and Kara had to repeat herself before Lena even considered an answer.

“I betrayed you,” she said, Kara’s name and the name Lena was really thinking of allowed her to lose herself in this fantasy before she had even realized what she had said. Lena decided to go with it. “You trusted me and I failed you just like everyone knew I would.”

“Shh…” hushed Kara. “It’s alright, Lena. What you did was wrong, but we are going to make it right.” Lena felt exposed and needy. Her compromised position bent over the knee of this woman made her feel vulnerable and desirous of attention.

“I’m going to spank you, Lena. Once, just to see how it feels and we’ll go from there. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” said Lena. The constant affirmation was getting repetitive, but she liked the calming assurance and the control she had over what was being done to her. This was much better than she could have ever imagined. 

With one final squeeze of her ass, Kara raised her hand and let it fall with a smack against the meat of Lena’s ass. Lena let out a short grunt as it happened. The hit stung quick and sharp for a moment before being replaced by a warm heat. 

“How did that feel?” asked Kara.

Lena had no artifice left. “Perfect,” she said, and she meant it. It didn’t feel good exactly, but it satisfied a need in her she didn’t know she had.

“I’ll continue. You deserve a punishment, Lena, but I’m not going to be cruel.” No, Kara Danvers could never be cruel, even if Lena had hurt her, had lied to her and Supergirl and deserved to be punished. “We set your punishment to ten spankings, does that sound fair?”

“Yes,” said Lena. Ten didn’t sound like a high number, just enough, if she was being honest with herself.

“Then if you’re ready I’ll begin.” Lena nodded against Kara’s leg to indicate she was ready. It was hard to mentally prepare herself for the first hit when it came. “One,” said Kara.

The sensation was a little bit stronger than before after being hit once already. The second strike came before she could even accept the first. Lena could feel herself sweating already. By the third spank, she was trembling. Now she understood how people got off on this. It was intoxicating. 

With the fourth spank came a moan she hadn’t even tried to repress. It was low and hungry. She could feel that she was already wet between her legs. She hardly felt the pain of each slap any more, just the sound and sensation coupled with the feeling of being cradled and supported was enough.

Kara counted off each spank with careful attention. She kept the strikes regular and even, never becoming excessive.

When she reached ten, Lena was coming apart in her lap. She was aroused and overstimulated in a way that she had never felt before. She was hungry and desperate, practically drooling. She had never felt so completely broken apart and melded back together again. Kara was solid and warm beneath her and Lena closed her eyes to lean into her. 

Kara moved her leg to allow Lena to move once again, but Lena felt as though her legs had turned to liquid. She nearly collapsed clutching Kara’s smooth leg.

“Was I good, Kara? Did I make it up to you?”

Kara ran her hand through Lena’s hair, murmuring calming susurrations in a gentle voice. “You did so well, Lena.”

Lena felt like a creature of need. She needed to be touched and leaned into Kara by instinct. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” asked Kara.

Her voice came out thick and ragged. “God, yes.”

Kara paused then to get ready for sex. She helped Lena onto the bed and offered her a bottle of water. Before, Lena might have thought the water silly but she found that after the spanking she was desperate for a drink. She thought she was almost back to normal by the time Kara returned with a dental dam. Her trembling had almost gone away, but she still felt a bit delicate. With Kara in front of her now, eagerness replaced her earlier anxiety. Lena wanted this.

“Do you think we could use those?” asked Lena, pointing to Kara’s closet where a few intimidating black straps hung off of a shelf.

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Those?” she asked. “You’re a little less vanilla than I thought. Are you sure?” 

“Definitely,” answered Lena, a glint in her eyes.

Kara walked back over to her closet and brought back the straps. “Do you know what these are?”

“They’re restraints,” said Lena, confidently, though that confidence dissipated slightly when Kara laughed at that.

“Well yes, but do you know what these specific restraints are for?”

Kara showed Lena that the longest part of the black straps went underneath the bed and the four cuffs stuck out on each side. There was a cuff for each of her wrists and ankles. Lena was even more turned on after learning what these straps were for.

“Do you want to be tied down while I eat you out?” asked Kara.

Her breathing was heavy almost at once. She was eager. It had been far too long since she’d had someone, anyone. Maybe once this was over she could last a little while longer, but tonight she was determined to enjoy this.

Lena set time aside in her schedule every now and then to masturbate. It was always some quiet, muffled affair. Something done furtively under sheets just before going to bed. That left her wet and panting. For some time, she thought that might be enough, but now that she was enjoying the real thing, she knew it wasn’t the same.

Within seconds, she was far more vocal than she had ever been. She hadn’t been touched like this by another person in close to a year and this woman knew what she was doing. Lena guided her hand so that she could get a better angle and she gasped.

Lena had a habit of talking too much during sex. One of her former boyfriends had complained about it once. That had been before she’d known she preferred women and before the two of them had broken up. She liked talking during sex. She didn’t think she was especially good at talking dirty, most of what she said sounded like it belonged in a porn film. At times it was a necessity and at others, it made the experience more fun. Tonight though, this woman didn’t need any encouragement.

Still, she had been about to say something: that feels so good, yes, just like that, more. All that came out was a needy moan and a choked off gasp. “That- unf… yes.” Her breathing was ragged, each breath accompanied by a soft ‘ah’ that she had absolutely no control over. She might have been ashamed of how much she sounded like some B-list porn star if her mind had been in any sort of state to feel self-conscious. 

“Kara, Kara, yes,” she heard herself say. She had lost herself completely in the fantasy she had created for tonight. This was how she was going to get forgiveness at last. This was how she could finally learn to live with herself. 

She was screaming by the time she came. Another name was on her lips when she did. Those gasps had grown loud and unbecoming before release washed over her. Her mouth hung open in dark satisfaction as her pleasure peaked and ebbed. The constant, heavy beat of her heart echoed in her ears. She slowly felt the hot flush in her face recede and sweat cool on her body. Lena could hardly look at the woman in the moments directly after. This was the woman’s job and there was a chance there would be no amused affection in her eyes when she saw Lena completely undone. 

And Lena didn’t want to answer any questions about the name she had called out as she climaxed. A bit of eye contact might make her feel guilty enough to say something she might regret.

Lena felt entirely spent as she walked back to the office. Every movement she made turned her on just a little, though she couldn’t have gone another round if she’d wanted to. The dumb and happy feeling brought on by being a little oversexed was pleasant. It lasted a few hours before she felt slightly ashamed of what she’d done. She knew that sex and the touch of another was a necessity of human life on a scientific level. She knew that prostitution was a genuine profession with hard-working men and women. Still, she felt dirty somehow, as though she had done something wrong. 

Lena knew what was wrong. There was only one person she wanted to do that with; one person she might never get the chance to do that with.

Perhaps Lena could see that woman again another night if she ever felt as low as she had tonight. 

She had chosen to call the woman Kara, even though Kara Danvers wasn’t exactly the woman Lena had envisioned dominating her tonight. Still, asking to call the woman ‘Supergirl’ felt a bit too personal. Part of her still couldn’t believe she had said her name, even as far gone as she had been at the time.

Lena sat on the edge of her bed that night, unable to go to sleep. She wondered if she would start feel less guilty now about betraying Supergirl’s trust. She tucked her legs underneath her and pulled the covers around her.

It didn’t seem likely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on twitter [@a_ginger_midget](https://twitter.com/a_ginger_midget) and on tumblr [@keep-on-leggin](https://keep-on-leggin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
